To A New World Re-Written
by neophytos.vrondis
Summary: A few years have passed since the apocalypse began. New York City has almost fallen and the few survivors are trying to make due with what they have. But one man named Draco is trying to find a way to end this madness. But that goal gets pushed aside as he gets transported to the world of To Love-Ru. What surprises await him in this new world?Will he find happiness or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys. Welcome to chapter 1 of my first ever re-written AND first ever fanfiction. 16 of October I have decided to stop the story since I haven't been getting many reviews and the only reviews that I have been getting were from Lewamus Prime. But now that I have spent almost four months away from this story and four months of writing experience has certainly boosted up my writing experience. And also, one last question, should I leave my old story of To A New World on the site, or should I delete it? My pick, is certainly delete, because of all the spoilers, but I'm gonna try as to change the story a little bit. So without further ado, here is chapter 1 of To A New World Re-Written.**

**Chapter one: So… Here we are once more.**

"Hey man, can you share a whiff from that cigarrete?" An unknown man asked. The man next to him nodded and gave him his rolled cigarrete. The man put the cigarrete in his mouth and took a whiff from the cigarrete. The man gave I sigh of happiness and looked at the man with a smile.

"Man, you have no idea how long it's been since the last time I smoked one of these. Stuff like these sure is rare to find in this apocalypse now. By the way, names Mark 'The Dead Eye'. The dead eye part comes from my very good sniping skills. Put ten enemies in front of me and I'll shoot them all before they have a chance to raise their weapons. And your name is…" Mark asked as he extended his hand forwards. The man next to him hesitated to answer, but he eventually said.

"Draco. Draco 'The Prototype.' Nice too meet you." Draco said as he also extended his hand forward and shook Mark's hand. Mark looked at Draco with his brow raised in confusion.

"Why the hell would you nickname yourself 'The Prototype'?" Mark asked.

"As time goes by, you will also learn the answer." Draco said as he took the cigarrete from Mark's hand and put it in his mouth. He took a whiff and sighed the smoke from his nose. Draco through the cigarrete to the ground and stood up from the bench he was sitting.

"I enjoyed our little talk Mark. But sadly, it's my time to depart. See you around." Draco said as he walked away while waving his hand as a sign of goodbye. Mark also waved goodbye and stayed sitting on the bench, with his head low. Draco walked through the safe zone that was called 'New York Safe Zone'. He was going to go to the infected part of the town so he could get to his house. Even though all the people that wanted to survive this apocalypse stayed in the safe zone, with food, water, warm places to sleep and all the above, Draco didn't need any of that. The reason: He was infected with the virus not too long ago by the man who started the apocalypse, Alex Mercer. He didn't need to eat anymore or drink water, since all that stuff would be tasteless to him. The only way for him to stay alive, was too keep absorbing people or other infected beings. The bigger, the stronger he becomes. Draco reached the wall that was made with a few small houses stuck together. There were also a few sniper spots in case there was an invasion from the infected. Every time Draco saw that wall, he wanted to laugh at how poor its defense was. One, maybe two Hunters is all it would take for this wall to collapse. A soldier saw Draco and asked him.

"Hey you, over there! Where the hell do you think you're going? Its night and the night can be brutal if you go out there. Best thing to do is stay here for the night!" The soldier said. Draco gave the soldier one of his usual glares.

"This is a first, you soldiers usually don't give a shit about us civilians, what's the occasion?" Draco asked as he crossed his arms. It's true what he said, from all the times that he was here, he always saw soldiers beating the crap out of different people, because they were accused of stealing food or water. But, the soldiers were always lying. Draco knew that, because he senses have sharpened up due to the infection. To put it more simply, Draco was a human lie detector. The soldier snorted at what Draco said.

"Yea, usually we don't give about civilians. Hell, you can go out there and die for all I care. Just remember that I tried to stop you from granting yourself a death wish." The soldier said as he pulled the doors open. Draco put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarrates. He opened the box and pulled a cigarrete from the box. He put his other hand in his other pocket and pulled out a small lighter. He light up the cigarrete and placed it in his mouth, taking a small whiff. He let out all the smoke from his mouth and nose and started to walk away from the safe zone. After a few minutes of smoking his cigarrete, he through it on the ground and stepped on it. He then kneeled down like one of those Olympic runners and counted to three. After he finished counting, he ran with his in-human speed, which was one of the abilities of the infection. He reached the infected part of New York City and the sound of gunshots, screaming from the infected civilians and the explosions came to the ear of Draco. He then looked at a building which was high enough for the infected not to notice him. He used his super jump, another power from the infection and landed safely on the roof of the building. He looked in front and saw the chaos that used to be New York City. Smoke was coming from almost all the buildings. He looked to his right and saw a few soldiers trying to fight off the infected. He could hear them screaming 'Where's the goddamn evac?!' or 'Screw the evac, where the hells backup?!' Draco found this a little amusing and decided to watch the soldiers. They seemed to be fine, but they were running out of ammo quickly and they knew it. Suddenly, a screech filed the air. The infected stopped and looked behind them. The soldiers also stopped shooting their weapons. Draco saw a Hunter turning around the corner and sprinted towards the soldiers while knocking down and killing a bunch of infected that were in its way. The soldiers began running and screaming. Sadly for them, they weren't fast enough, because the Hunter quickly caught up with them, and before they knew it, they were caught between the Hunters giant arms. Draco smiled and stretched. That was enough for today. He jumped of the rooftop and made his way to the first apartment that he saw. He went through the doors and up a floor. He kicked one of the doors open and saw two infected civilians. They both turned around to the noise, but before they could react, Draco transformed both his arms into The Claws and slashed them both from the midsection. Draco looked at the bed and saw that it was clean enough for one night. Draco laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

'Today was a boring goddamn day. Wonder if tomorrow will be the same. If not… Then I might find Mercer and ask him for a rematch.' Draco said inside his head. His eyelids began to get heavy and within a few minutes, he fell into deep sleep.

**And that's the end of chapter 1. Hope you guys enjoy. I have to say that this chapter certainly beats the first one of the original story, which was only** **242 words. Anyway guys, I really hope that I get reviews from more than just Lewamus Prime. Also, Lewamus I don't know if you're reading this story, but you should really cut down your reviews. You can almost make a story with the length of your reviews. Try to cut it down a little. Until next time guys. And it's great to be back. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 2 of my story. I have to say not bad for a first chapter. Three reviews are pretty good. But for this chapter I want at least a four. If we can accomplish that then I'll try to update this story as early as possible. On with chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: The arrival to a new world.**

Draco yawned and sat up from his bed. He looked around and remembered that he slept in an apartment instead of his usual home, underground. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes while giving another small yawn. He stood up from the bed and went inside the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and turned on the sink. Even though this part of the city was infected, it still had clean water that anyone could use. Draco washed his face with cold water, getting rid of all the sleep. He turned the sink off and went to the bedroom to pick up his mask. He put it on his face and decided to kill some infected. He went out of the door and out of the apartment. He turned his right arm into the Claws and super-jumped onto a rooftop. He looked down and saw three infected eating one of the dead soldiers from yesterday. He grinned and jumped down from the rooftop. The three infected stopped eating the dead body of the soldier and looked to where Draco landed. Before they could give a scream to inform other infected, maybe even a Hunter, Draco impaled the ground with his Claws. Shortly after that, big spike came from the ground and impaled the three infected. Draco went to their bodies and began absorbing their dead bodies. He even absorbed the dead soldier's body.

'So, this should last me for the day, but what should I do? Should I go back to the safe zone or should I go and find Mercer?' Draco asked inside his head. In the end, he decided to go back to the safe zone. One of the reasons that he wanted to go back to the safe zone was because he wanted to talk to Father Greg. Father Greg was a nice man, around forty years old and a very caring person. In the beginning of the apocalypse, Father Greg was the first person to ever approach Draco. He was nice enough to give him some food and water. On the day that he got infected, Father Greg did not care of what he has become and continued to help the young man. Draco smiled behind his mask as he approached the safe zone. But once he got closer to the safe zone, he was shocked. The safe zone has been invaded. Draco shook his head in denial and super-jumped all the way to the church. To his utter luck, the church was also destroyed.

"Father Greg! Father Greg where are you here?!" Draco asked as he looked around. He went to the demolished church and began throwing away the rubble. Draco's eyes widened once he saw the hand of Father Greg. He started to dig faster and faster. Once he was able to see his body and face, Draco knew there was no saving the old man. His head was heavily bleeding, a huge slash was across his face and waist and one leg almost torn off. Draco inspected the claw marks on his left cheek and realized that they were the same as his Claws. Draco knew that there was only one person who could transform his hand into Claws like him and that man was Alex Mercer. Father Greg began to cough, which startled Draco. He pulled Father Greg into a sitting position.

"Father Greg, what happened here?!" Draco asked. He gave a few more coughs and slowly opened his eyes. He gave a smile as he saw Draco.

"Ah, Draco… How are you? I hope… You can end this… Madness." Father Greg said. This time, his coughs were more deadly as he started to spit blood. Draco looked at the old man's stomach and saw a big hole. Draco inspected that a Hunter impaled him with his claws, or Mercer himself decided to this.

"Father Greg, don't worry, I'll- I'll avenge your death!" Draco shouted. Father Greg looked at Draco with a serious look.

"Draco, if you want to take revenge, then remember what I'm about to say. While you are seeking your revenge, dig two graves: One for the enemy and one for yourself. Douglas Horton said that." Father Greg said. Draco gave a sad smile and said.

"You always loved reading books about quotes. That is why you are such a nice person." Draco said as he pulled off his mask, so Father Greg could look at the young man's face for the first time. Father Greg gave a smile as well and touched Draco's cheek.

"I believe that this is the very first and last time that I get to see your face. I… Personally believe that… You look even better without your mask. Do not… Hide your face from anyone… That you trust. That… Is my dying… Wish." Father Greg then let out one last breath as his hand went limp and fell from Draco's cheek. Draco used his fingers to close the old man's eyes. He stared at the old man's corpse for a while. Draco then stood up and kneeled down to pick up Father Greg's body. He stomped the ground and a small hole was created. It was big enough to bury one person. He placed the dead man inside the hole and picked up some dirt. He tossed the dirt into the hole, slowly covering Father Greg. Once the deed was done, Draco began to say.

"Greg, I have only known you for a few months. But somehow… It felt like I knew you when I was still a baby. Heck, it felt like you were my father. But… As we all know, good thing slowly die. I know that you are in a better place, away from this apocalypse with your wife. Rest in peace, Father Greg." Draco finished as he let a few tears escape his eyes. After a while Draco looked at the sky and super-jumped. He then spread his hands and legs and began to glide with amazing speed. His teeth were greeted tight and his eyes were wide with anger. Draco let out a loud growl. Not any normal growl, but a Hunters growl. He continued gliding for a while, when he suddenly felt something heavy pulling him down. He looked behind him and saw a Hunter on his left leg. Draco snorted and shouted.

"Get the fuck of my leg you retarded piece of shit!" Draco said as he kicked the Hunter with all his power. The Hunter let out a loud screech, before falling 50 feet to the ground below. Draco looked to his right and saw three Hunters running along on a rooftop, the same situation happening to his left. At the same time, the six Hunters jumped from the rooftop to Draco. All the weight was too much for Draco to handle and his was losing altitude. The Hunters started to bite him and slash him, but all that was being ignored by Draco. The only thing that was on his mind was to kill Alex Mercer. The six Hunters suddenly jumped off from Draco to the ground. Draco lost too much altitude so he was met with the floor at a high speed. He began to roll at a high speed, hitting the ground, each impact, stronger than the other. Finally, Draco stopped rolling and laid on the ground with his eyes closed. His eyes opened a little and saw the six Hunters running at full speed towards him.

'This… This is it. I'm finally gonna die.' Draco said inside his head. He closed his eyes once more, waiting for the Hunters to finish him.

'Father Greg, I'm sorry. I couldn't avenge your death. I couldn't save this world. I admit, Mercer… Has won. But look on the bright side, I'll get to be with you.' Draco said once more inside his head. He then heard a crash/ explosion a few feet away from him. In front of him was a man wearing a leather jacket, had blue jeans and a hood on. His back was turned to Draco and he was looking at the six Hunters. The Hunters then started to walk away from Draco and the man. Once they were out of sight, the man turned towards Draco. Once he got close enough, he kneeled down and said.

"Don't worry kid, I'll help you now, since I want to be the man that slashes your throat open." The man's voice sounded familiar, but before Draco could come up with any conclusions, he fell unconscious.

****At the To Love-Ru Universe****

Two females were walking on the sidewalk. One was tall, with green eyes and red like hair. She was also wearing a doctor's cloak. The other girl was shorter with blue eyes and blue hair. She was wearing a school uniform.

"Mikado-sensei, are almost at the house yet?" The blue haired girl asked. The woman known as Mikado looked at the girl with a smile and said.

"Yes, I can see the house from here, so we mustn't be too far away. What do you think about Mea-san, Oshizu-chan?" Mikado asked.

"I don't trust her. She has… A lot of darkness and mystery surrounding her." Oshizu said

"And how exactly do you know that?" Mikado asked. Oshizu gave a nervous laugh and said.

"I... May or may not have dived into her mind." Oshizu was waiting for Mikado to scold her and such. But she was surprised when Mikado said.

"Good job Oshizu-chan. I also don't trust Mea-san, for the reason is that she's the sister of Yami-san." Mikado said. Oshizu's eyes widened in shock.

"W-Wait. Yami-san has a sister?!" Oshizu shouted in shock. Mikado covered her mouth and said.

"Shh. Oshizu-chan, some people are trying to rest. Don't shout. And yes, Mea-san is Yami-sans younger sister. They were both created by the same organization. But for now, we should wait and find out what her motives are with Yami-san." Mikado said as she removed her hand from Oshizu's mouth. Oshizu nodded signaling that she agreed with the plan. They were standing in front of Mikado's house. Mikado pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Before they could enter the house, a loud noise came from behind them. Their heads snapped backwards and they both saw a portal open. From the portal, came a young man that crashed with the road, creating a tail of blood. The portal then closed. Mikado ran towards the young man. She kneeled down so she could get a better look of him. He was wearing some old dirty jeans, which had a lot of holes, a dirty leather jacket with a few spike on the shoulder and he was wearing a mask, which covered his face and his hair. His situation was also critical. Blood was covering his hands, where Mikado saw a few deep cuts. The same was for his legs.

"Oshizu-chan, open the door quickly, he's in critical condition!" Mikado shouted. Oshizu quickly nodded and opened the door to the house. Oshizu then ran to Mikado so she could assist her in picking up the young man. They both carried him inside the house and went up the stairs. They laid the young man on a bed.

"Oshizu, help me get rid of his clothes. I'll disinfect his wounds. While I do that, you go get him some knew clothes." Mikado said. Oshizu nodded and they both started to undress the young man. Once they got rid of almost all his clothes (They didn't remove his underwear) they were shocked at what they saw. His body, even though there was blood on it, was riddled with scars. He had a big scar in his stomach, which suggests that he was impaled, and there were also two large scars that made an 'x' on his chest. The others were barely visible, since they were small ones.

'That… Is a lot of scars.' Both Mikado and Oshizu thought at the same time. Once they both got over their shocked states they decided to do the unthinkable and remove his mask. Slowly the unclipped the two straps behind the mask. The mask fell to the bed and the shock that they had once they looked at his body was nothing compared to the shock that they now had. The young man had long black hair that reached his back, he had a beard and the biggest shocker of all, was that he had a scar on his face that went past his right eye. The scar was glowing orange-red. Another unusual feature was that due to the scar, his right eye was open. What they saw was that his eye was glowing a red color and the pupil in his eye was a slit.

"O-Oshizu-chan, g-get him one of the robes that I have in the bathroom. I'll disinfect his cuts now." Mikado said, still in shock, Oshizu gave a shaky nod and wobbled towards the bathroom. Mikado then got a cloth and put the P.V.P Iodine on the cloth. It took half the bottle to disinfect all his wounds. She then took bandages into her arm and started to put the bandages over the most major wounds. By the time when Oshizu came back with a robe, Mikado already finished with the bandages. They dressed the young man with the robe and carefully placed him on the bed. They both exited the room and went to their own rooms. What will happen tomorrow? Who is this guy that came from the portal? Why does he have so many scars? How did he get all those scars? These were the thoughts of Oshizu and Mikado, before they both fell into deep sleep.

**And that is the end of chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy. Also, Kremant, I understood what you were trying to say. I can make the dialogues a little smaller, but I don't think I can make chapters longer. I'm the guy that likes to keep his chapters around 1000+ maybe 2000+ words. Like this chapter has 2000+ words. But I'll give it a try. If you guys want in on this story then make sure to leave a suggestion in the reviews. Until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 3 of my story. Quite a disappointing chapter last time. Oh, well I'm sure that this one will be better. Also, if you guys think that this story is going to be the same as the previous one… Then you are gravely mistaken. Lucifer won't be in the story, Cross won't be in the story, the OC's that have been given to me won't be in the story and many more ideas that I had won't be in the story. Some parts may have stayed the same, like Draco's face and appearance, the way he met Oshizu and Mikado and a few more, but that's all that there is. On with chapter 3. **

**Chapter 3: New world means a new beginning… right?**

"Ah, there he is. Draco, was it?" A man asked. Draco looked forward and saw a few other guys with one girl in the group. Draco nodded in confirmation.

"Alright then, we should head out." Another guy said with a Californian accent said as began walking away.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if we introduced ourselves, yes? A man suggested in a Russian accent.

"Name's Carl Erikson." The man with the Californian accent said.

"Sarah Blake." The woman said in a New York accent said.

"Bob Dunkley." The man with the Boston accent said.

"And I'm Fillip Morozov." The man with the Russian accent said with a smile. Unlike the others that were carrying AR-15 assault rifles, he was carrying an AK102.

"Can we go now? We need to hurry if we want to get the supplies for the colony." Sarah said.

"Yea, let's move." Carl said as he started to move once more, the others right behind him. They entered am elevator that was on Draco's left. Carl pulled the leaver down and the elevator started to go up slowly.

"You know, I've heard a lot of things about you Draco. You were the lone survivor of two very dangerous missions… Is that true?" Bob asked. Draco turned and stared at Bob with his blue eyes, not giving him an answer. (**Note: This is a flashback to the time when Draco was not infected with the virus. I'm also making Draco a silence type, which means that he won't be talking much in this story.) **

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." Fillip comforted while glaring at Bob.

"I also heard that you play the guitar and that you're half British. Would you mind playing the guitar when we come back?" Sarah asked with a smile. Draco shrugged, noting that he'll think about it. The elevator came to a stop and they all stepped out.

"You are a man of silence, and I respect that. I met many people like you and they were all very skilled fighters." Fillip praised as the men began walking through a tunnel.

They approached a metal door. Bob and Carl shouldered their rifles and slowly pulled the door open. The intense light from outside blinded them all. Once they could see again, they stood there to look at the area outside.

New York City was almost near destruction, with a few building destroyed and debris everywhere. The ground was covered in rubble and snow, and it was snowing lightly. Screeches and howls from Hunters and infected civilians could be heard in the distance.

"This has to be one of the longest winters as of yet. And the coldest." Carl said as he shivered a little.

"Let's go." Fillip said as he led the group back into the city.

Besides the small sounds in the distance, the city was quiet and empty. There was no soul in sight.

"It's hard to believe that this place used to be New York City…" Sarah said quietly as the group moved down the street.

"Be quiet! Are you trying to get as noticed?!" Bon yelled in a whisper.

All of a sudden, they heard growling up ahead. Ten infected civilians humped out of a store and screamed at the group.

"Shit, infected! Let's take them out quickly before they bring the Hunters!" Carl yelled as the group opened fire. The infected civilians snarled and charged forward. They were stopped however by a wall of gunfire. The bullets ripped through the infected civilians without much trouble. Once they were all dead, the group looked at each other.

"We need to go now. There are bound to be more of them." Fillip told them all.

As if on cue, more infected civilians leapt out of the nearby building and charged them. The group started to shoot their weapons at them, but more and more kept coming. The group started to move backwards as they fired and reloaded. Draco then grabbed his Grenade Launcher, but the killed infected were soon replaced by others.

The group then heard screeches from above them. They looked up.

"Flyers too?!" Sarah yelled in shock.

"I fucking hate Flyers." Bon whimpered.

Flyers are one of the most disturbing creatures ever seen since the apocalypse. It only hunts its prey during winter, since it hates the warm weather. They were once infants, but were so heavily eradiated that they formed a new species. They have a pale pinkish skin with glowing yellow eyes. Their arms have been replaced with by pink bat wings. They have long claws on their feet for grabbing pray and slicing. Their mouths are very wide and form a sick smile with razor sharp teeth.

Surprisingly, they didn't attack the group and instead. They started hunting the infected civilians. They grabbed some of the infected civilians and flew away, but were definitely coming back.

"Why are they killing them instead?! I don't get it!" Bob yelled as the group started to run away into an office building.

"Because Flyers only hunt small prey. They only hunt human when they have no other choice." Fillip explained as he and Draco barricaded the door.

Once they were confident that the barricade will work, they rejoined the group.

The group decided to rest in the lobby. Sarah, Carl and Bob were sitting on the floor. Fillip is sitting on the receptionist desk and Draco is leaning on the wall, checking his gun. Bob looked at Draco suspiciously.

"Do you even care what happens to us?" Bon asked accusingly.

Draco didn't answer, he didn't even look at the group nor did he stop checking his gun.

"Yo angry face, I'm talking to you!" Bob yelled.

Draco stopped checking his gun and slowly turned to look at Bob.

"Do you even care what happens to us?" Bob repeated.

Draco stood there in thought for a while, but eventually shook his head, no.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! Well, if you're about to die, don't expect me to come save you!" Bob yelled angrily.

"That's enough Bob!" Fillip lashed out.

Bob just huffed and looked at the ground. Fillip sighed and stood up.

"We should probably move out. The colony's depending on us for food." He said as everyone got up.

Everyone turned on their flashlights and walked deeper into the dark building. They found the staircase and started to climb. Once they reached the fourth floor, Carl cautiously opened the door.

"It's safe." He stated as he opened the door all the way.

The group quickly entered and aimed all around the room, checking for hostile creatures. When they confirmed that there weren't any, they relaxed.

"Let's look around." Fillip suggested.

The group split up in two groups in the large room. Carl, bob and Sarah checked the left and Draco with Fillip checked the right. They found some useful scrap metal and supplies, but no food. All of a sudden, a loud hissing was heard.

"What the fuck was that?" Sarah asked.

Before anyone could respond, a dog sized spider crawled out of the air vent and hissed at them through its saliva filled mandibles.

"No, no, no, no… Not Spiders?!" Carl cried fearfully.

The Spider must have sensed his fear because it tackled him to the ground and bit his neck.

"HEEEELP!" He screamed as he felt its venom enter his bloodstream.

Sarah hit the arachnid with the butt of her rifle, successfully knocking it away. Fillip shot it repeatedly before it could get up. Once he was certain it was dead, he reloaded his rifle.

Everyone ran up to Carl.

"Carl! Shit, hang on… You're gonna be okay!" Sarah yelled as she took out her med kit.

"Don't bother, the poison has already gotten in his body. The only thing we can do is end his suffering." Fillip said regrettably.

"NO! HE STILL HAS A CHANCE!" Sarah yelled as Bob held her back.

Draco took out his pistol and aimed it at Carl's head. He turned the safety off and squeezed the trigger. The bullet quickly went through his brain, ending his suffering. Bob released Sarah and Draco sheathed his pistol.

Everyone stood there in silence for a while, but were interrupted by more hissing.

"Shit! I forgot they work in groups!" Bob yelled as he reloaded his AR-15.

A bunch of spiders crawled out of the vents and out the door the group through earlier, all hissing at the group.

"We're surrounded!" Sarah cried with fear.

"Just fucking shoot!" Fillip yelled back as he started to fire his weapon.

The group began shooting at the Spiders, but with every Spider killed, two more took its place.

One of the Spiders shot its web at Bob and dragged his screaming form into one of the vents, never to be seen again.

"BOB!" Sarah yelled in anguish, only for three Spiders to jump on her back and infect their venom into her.

"FUCK!" Fillip screamed as he saw his squad mated being dragged away.

Draco ran out of assault rifle ammo, so he threw his useless rifle at one of the Spiders head and took out his pistol. He turned on the laser sight and commenced shooting at the beasts.

The Spiders were coming in a large quantity, there was no chance that they'd survive.

In pure desperation, Fillip took out one of his grenades that he's been saving for a rainy day, and pulled the pin. He threw it at a cluster of Spiders.

"FIRE IN THE FUCKING HOLE!" He yelled as he and Draco took cover.

**KA-BOOM!**

The explosion managed to kill the majority of the Spiders and created a hole in the floor.

"Quick, down the hole!" Fillip instructed.

They both got up and ran for the hole, but another Spider tackled the Russian to the ground. Draco turned around to help him.

"Just go! I'll make sure they don't follow!" Fillip yelled as he struggled with the Spider.

Without hesitation, Draco ran to the hole and jumped down, but ended up dropping his pistol to the ground.

Fillip managed to kick the Spider off him. He quickly got up and took out his last grenade.

"See you in hell." He said as he pulled the pin.

All the spiders leapt for him, but were interrupted before they got to him.

**KA-BOOM!**

The large explosion killed both the Spiders and Fillip. The blast managed to cause most of the ceiling to collapse, blocking the hole that Draco went down.

/

Everything was dusty on the third floor because of the explosion. Draco whipped some of the dust from his eyes and slowly stood up. He activated his flashlight attached to the left side of his belt in order to illuminate the area. The room he is in is covered with rubble, debris and a lot of dust.

He went to grab his pistol, but then remembered that he dropped it on the way down here. Instead, he pulled out the knife that was in a strap near his left shoe and began looking around the room cautiously.

He heard a growl behind him and whipped around. A tall humanoid creature entered the room with its black beady eyes fixated upon him. It has dark skin with elongated arms. It is hairless and has a skinny form. Its hands have five long claws at the end of its fingers. Its head looked very thick and noseless. The creatures mouth is riddled with needled like teeth. It liked to call itself, The Brute, another creature than only hunts pray on winter.

The Brute growled again and started to speed walk towards Draco's location. Draco jumped out of the way, moments before its long claws could slice him.

He rolled away and adopted a combat stance. The Brute growled louder and walked towards him again. Draco quickly picked up a rock and threw it at the monsters head, but it didn't even flinch from the attack.

It raised its arm to strike, but Draco positioned himself to that his flashlight was shining in the creature's eyes. The Brute covered its eyes and backed off with a high pitched growl.

Before it could recover, Draco ran forward and repeatedly chopped the mutant's skinny arm with his knife. It roared in pain as its forearm fell to the ground.

Draco continued to slice the weakened creature, grunting loudly as he did so. The Brute tried to fight back, but the strikes came in too frequently. Draco let his adrenaline take over as he sliced after slice after slice.

Finally, the creature stopped moving and Draco stopped attacking. He fell to his haunches and breathed heavily. After a small while, he stood up. He sheathed his knife. He saw a light to his left confirmed that that was the exit. He exited the building, never to return nor remember the experience that he had.

/

Draco's eyes fluttered open as he shook the dream off. He didn't want to remember that experience ever again. He looked around the room and started to get confused. This wasn't the place where he passed out. He tried to pick himself off the bed, but found himself unable to do so, due to his body soaring with pain.

He gave a small sigh and went to touch his mask. His eyes widened a little once he realized that his mask wasn't on his face. He looked to his right and saw his mask on a stand.

He gave a sigh of relief as he tried to move his arm in order to retrieve his mask, but his body soared with pain once more. He let his arm drop to the side of the bed and looked around the room once more.

The room was nothing special. Neither too big nor too small. There was the stand that his mask was on with a small lamp. To the left were two small armchairs and above them were two pictures. To his right was a big window, where the sunlight beamed in his eyes.

Draco couldn't remember the last time that he saw sunlight. New York City always had black clouds blocking the sun since the apocalypse began. He looked towards the door and heard footsteps.

The door opened and inside walked a woman who Draco thought was in her twenties. She had green eyes, short red hair and was fairly tall. She turned to Draco and was surprised.

"You're awake this soon? With your injuries, you should have been out for at least quite a while. How are you feeling?" The woman asked Draco with a smile. But she received only silence from Draco as he kept glaring at her.

"Err, I'm going to take it that you're feeling fine. My name is Ryoko Mikado. I'm a universal doctor. And you are?" Mikado asked, keeping the part out that she was an alien. Again, she only received silence as a reply.

Mikado sighed. She knew that there was no way in getting this guy to talk.

"I see that you don't like talking. Or maybe you can't talk. You can talk can you?" Mikado asked him a final question. This time, Draco only nodded his head, saying that he can talk, but he doesn't like to do so.

Mikado decided not to ask too many questions. She'd like to know if he was human and how he hot most of his scars, but these were questions for another time.

"Well, I hope you're hungry. There's food downstairs so follow me." Mikado said as she waited for Draco. Draco ignored the pain and forced himself to stand up, making the bathroom robe fall of, revealing all his bandages.

"I think it would be best if you wore that robe. I don't want you to walk around my home in nothing but your underwear." Mikado said.

Draco closed his eyes and pictured in his mind the cloths that he wore yesterday. When he re-opened his eyes, he saw himself fully clothed.

"Or… You could do that. Follow me." Mikado said surprised by the fact the he could regenerate his ruined clothing, but it also furthered her suspicion of him as a human.

They both went downstairs, where Draco saw another girl that was probably his age. She wore a yellow buttoned shirt and a blue skirt. Her hair was blue and her eyes as well.

"Oshizu-chan, our guest is awake. Please introduce yourself." Mikado instructed the young girl nicely. The girl stood up.

"Hello, my name is Oshizu Murasame, but you can just call me Oshizu. It's nice to meet you!" Oshizu said as she bowed. Draco didn't answer, but he also gave a small bow.

"What's your name?" Oshizu nicely asked with a smile.

"Don't bother Oshizu-chan this guy doesn't like talking much, so we won't hear his name any time soon." Mikado said with a sigh. Oshizu nodded with a sad sigh.

"So Oshizu-chan, it's Saturday, what are your plans for today?" Mikado asked as she picked up some steamed rice and putting it in her mouth, chowing slowly.

"Today I'm going to hang out with Haruna-chan and the others! We're gonna have so much fun!" Oshizu said with excitement in her voice.

"And at what time are you planning on leaving?" Mikado asked again.

"Right now actually! Goodbye guys!" Oshizu said as she stood up from the table and through the door.

Mikado was now left alone with Draco. Draco and Mikado sipped their soup and placed them back down on the table.

"So, masked man could you please follow me for a moment? I need to test something." Mikado said as she stood up from the table.

Draco gave her a sharp glare from the nickname that she gave him. Mikado scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Well… If you're not going to give me a name any time soon, then I'll have to call you something, right?" Mikado said feeling nervous.

Draco gave a small sigh, and muttered something that Mikado didn't seem to understand.

"Come again?" Mikado asked for Draco to repeat what he muttered.

"Call me… The Prototype." Draco said in a low deep voice.

Mikado sweat dropped at the name 'Well… At least it's a start.' Mikado said inside her head.

Draco also stood up from the table and started to follow Mikado in a giant room. For a big room though, it didn't seem to have a lot of furniture. It only had a bed, a few pictures and a small window near the bed.

"I'm gonna need you to sit down on the bed so I can get a small blood sample from you." Mikado said as she took out a syringe from her pocket.

Draco flinched at the sight of the syringe, which went unnoticed by Mikado. He began to have small flashbacks to the time when Blackwatch was experimenting on him. All the times when they took blood from him, to the times when they injected him with some kind of poison, to many different thing that involved syringes. Mikado started to approach Draco. She grabbed his left arm and went to extract some blood.

Draco snapped away from his small flashbacks and grabbed Mikado's arm before the syringe could pierce his skin. He applied a small amount of pressure on his arm, making Mikado flinch in pain.

Draco the pointed a finger at the syringe and shook his head, as if saying no. He then let go of her hand. Mikado began rubbing her arm so she could ease the pain a little.

"I-I take that you're afraid of syringes or anything that has a needle, correct?" Mikado stuttered a little.

Draco stood there in silence, not even nodding his head making Mikado assume that he is indeed afraid of needles. Mikado stopped rubbing her arm once the pain eased and sighed. She didn't want to push him in something that might result deadly for her. The reason that she wanted to get some blood, was to see if he was human or not.

She decided that she would wait when he decides to tell her.

"Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about your fear. I only wanted to see if you were human or not. But I trust that you will tell me when you feel like it, right?" Mikado said with a smile.

Draco just kept glaring at her. He then turned his back at her and made his way out of the giant room. He didn't want to be involved with her just yet. He went back to the main room and sat down on the sofa. He didn't know what to think. He had a lot of questions. How did he get here? Who sent him hear? Will he stay here forever? Draco sighed as all these questions started to give him a headache. He then heard Mikado from behind him grabbing keys. He turned around and saw her looking at him with a smile.

"I'm going to the store to get a few things that I need. Want to come with me? It'll be a good chance to show you around the city." Mikado said.

Draco put both his hands in both his pockets. He realized that the box of cigarrates and the lighter were gone. He stood up and walked towards the door opening it. They both exited the house and made their way to the center of the city.

"Do you have any talents?" Mikado asked, trying to create a conversation.

Draco gave a small nod.

"What can you do?" Mikado asked once more. Draco sighed, meaning that he had to talk once more.

"I can… Play the guitar." Draco said in a whisper.

"Wonderful! Remind me to stop by the music store on our way back!" Mikado said.

They reached the store. Draco was about to go in, when he noticed Mikado was no with him. He looked back and saw her smiling.

"I'm going to buy things from the store over there. Here's some money and go buy something that you want." Mikado said as she made her way to the store across the street.

Draco shrugged and entered the store. He went to the woman at the counter and asked.

"Can I get… A pack of Karelia White cigarettes and a lighter?" Draco asked. The woman nodded and picked up the pack of cigarettes and a green lighter.

"That would be 320 Yang sir!" The woman said with a smile.

Draco looked at his hand and gave her the right amount of pay. He picked up the box of cigarettes and the lighter and put them in his pocket. Draco nodded in thanks and made his way outside.

"Thank you and please come again!" He heard the woman say.

Draco went outside and opened the box of cigarettes. He put one in his mouth and went to light it. He looked in front of him and saw Mikado surrounded by three guys.

"Come on hot stuff! We can show you a good time, right fellas?" One guy said. The others nodded with smug smiles on their faces.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to refuse. Now if you'll excuse me…" Mikado tried to walk away from the three guys surrounding her, when one of them grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Listen there slut, I asked you kindly, but now I'm afraid that I'll have to use force." The guy said with a smirk and proceeded to grab one of her breasts. The guy holding her arm felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Yea? What do you wa-"Before the guy could turn around fully, Draco delivered a hard punch to his face, sending him flying towards the shop that Mikado went and shopped. He went straight through the glass window and through a wall. He couldn't have survived.

The two other guys just stared at Draco with a mix of shock and fright. Draco then cracked his knuckles and took a step forward. The two guys snapped away from their shock and started to make a run for it, screaming. Draco decided to let them live, knowing that they would never bother him or her anymore.

"Thank you, Prototype. Who knew what they would have done to me if you weren't there." Mikado said with relief in her voice.

"Mikado-sensei! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" A voice close enough said. They looked at their right and saw Oshizu running towards them with Rito, Lala, Nana, Momo, Haruna and Yami.

"Don't worry Oshizu-chan, I'm fine. They didn't do too much harm." Mikado said with a smile.

While the others were showing their concern for Mikado, Yami was staring at Draco with her cold red eyes. She saw what he did to that thug.

"Who are you?" Yami asked, making the others stop talking to Mikado and stare at the two.

**And that Is Chapter 3. I hope that you guys enjoy. Sorry for the late update. Also, Draco will only speak to the people that he can trust and he will speak to those he doesn't trust yet, rarely. Also, a question for you guys, what kind of chapters do you guys want? Long ones like this one, or short ones that are about 1000+ to 2000+? Tell me in the reviews. And one last thing, the three new monsters that you saw during the flashback, The Brute, Flyers and the Spiders are creatures of my creation. I couldn't just have our traditional Hunters and infected civilians only in this story, am I right? Anyway guys, until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 4 of my story. I was supposed to update the story yesterday, but what happened was that I fell asleep on my desk at 4:00 in the morning, so when I woke up, I accidentally closed Word without saving the chapter. I was so sleepy that I didn't know what I was doing. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter 5: New friends or new enemies?**

"Who are you?" Yami asked as she glared at Draco.

Draco noticed her glare and also glared back at her, though nobody noticed because of the small eye holes in the mask.

"Yami-san, stop. This guy doesn't like to talk much." Mikado said with a serious face.

Yami stopped glaring at Draco and looked towards Mikado.

"What about you Mikado? Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. They didn't do too much damage." Mikado said with a smile.

Yami nodded at her and turned her attention towards Draco once more, who was still smoking his cigarrete.

"You do know that smoking can damage your lungs or give you cancer, right?" Mikado asked, more like scolded.

Draco looked at her and shrugged, saying that he did not care either way.

"So Mikado-sensei, where did you find him?" Rito asked.

"I found him last night. Technically, I didn't find him. He came out of nowhere through a portal. He was severely injured so I had to help him." Mikado said.

"Do you know his name yet?" This time, Momo asked.

"No, not yet. As I said, he doesn't like to talk much so we won't get his name anytime soon. "Mikado said.

"Why is he wearing that creepy mask?" Nana asked with a small shiver.

"We don't know that either." Mikado lied.

She knew the reason from yesterday. He wanted to hide that disgusting scar that was on his face. She wanted to know how he got that scar, but she would have to wait.

She noticed Draco glaring at her while she was explaining how he found him. When she finished her explanation, she noticed Draco giving a sigh of relief as she did not reveal how he looked.

They all nodded and turned their attention towards Draco.

"I think it would be wise that we introduced ourselves. My name is Momo Velia Deviluke. "Momo said with a smile.

"My name is Nana Aster Deviluke. Nice to meet ya!" Nana said with a smirk.

"And my name Is Lala Satalin Deviluke. I'm the older sister of the two." Lala said with a smile.

"I'm Yuuki Rito. Nice to meet you." Rito said with a smile.

Draco stood there in silence, but gave a small nod.

"I can see what you mean by that he's not the talkative type." Rito said with an anime sweat drop.

Yami was glaring at Draco still. Something about him was off. The creepy mask, his silence and a few more things that she could name were off.

"I won't be asking again. Who are you?" Yami asked once more.

Draco wanted to laugh at how little persuasive she was. He has literally seen twelve year olds torture Blackwatch soldiers in order to get information on their missing mothers and fathers.

"Yami-san, I said stop. He doesn't like to talk." Mikado said more sternly this time. Yami ignored her.

"If you won't tell me your name, then I guess that I'll have to use force." Yami said as she transformed her right arm into a blade.

Draco wasn't surprised that she could transform her body into a weapon. He's met Blackwatch soldiers do the same. Neither the less, he didn't want to fight.

He took the cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground. He stepped on in to stop the flame. After that, he looked at the people in front of him and turned around to walk away.

Yami took the opportunity and dashed towards him. With a fast motion, she slashed his left arm clean. The others eyes widened at that.

"Yami-chan, why did you do that?!" Lala screamed.

Yami ignored her as well and watched Draco, who has now stopped walking. He turned his head around and glared at Yami, rage hiding behind his masked eyes.

Draco closed his eyes and concentrated once more. When he opened his eyes, his left arm was back.

Yami's eyes widened. Regeneration? On a human? How was that possible? Unless he wasn't human?

Draco turned around and dashed towards Yami with super speed. Before Yami could react, Draco grabbed her by the throat and threw her at another shop. Yami crashed inside the shop with such force that it would have killed a normal human.

Yami stood up without too much difficulty and exited the shop that she crashed in. She looked around and saw no sign of Draco.

Suddenly, there was a rumble coming from below her. Her eyes widened as she jumped out of the way. Large spikes came from underground. She looked around and saw Draco kneeled with one hand in the stone ground.

Draco saw that she evaded his ground spikes. He removed his hand from the ground and transformed it into the tendrils. He threw his arm forward and long tentacles came out of his arm.

Yami stood there in fear. She hasn't gotten over her fear of tentacles and she probably never will. The tendrils grabbed her by the waist and brought her with force to the ground.

Yami tried to stand up, but noticed the tentacles have tied her down. She also noticed three long tentacles that were extended from the tentacles that were holding her down. One was to her right which was connected to a big building, the second was to her left to another big building and the third one was connected to the ground.

Yami looked at Draco, who was in front of her. He extended his hand forward, with his palm open. Yami realized that if he closed his palm, then the tentacles that were connected to the two buildings and the ground will tear a part of the building and ground, so it can crush her.

Draco closed his palm and what Yami thought the tentacles would do turned out to be true. The tentacles ripped a part of the ground and a part of the two buildings and started to approach her with super speed.

At the nick of time, Yami transformed her hair into tiny small blades that managed to cut the tentacles that were holding her. She jumped out of the way before the giant parts of the two buildings and ground managed to hit her.

Blood was trickling down the corner of Yami's mouth as she was breathing heavily. She then felt a hand on her shoulder as she was forced to turn around. Draco was behind her, his left hand transformed into a blade and was ready to come down.

"You two! Stop, now!" Mikado shouted from a distance.

Draco, whose hand was ready to slash Yami, looked toward the doctor's way. He glared at her for a small while, before transforming his hand back to normal.

Draco glared at Yami once more.

"If you dare… Attack me once more… The next time, I won't hesitate to kill you." Draco said with venom in his voice.

Yami didn't say anything nor did she nod.

'How could I have been beaten that easily… By someone like him? I'm supposed to be the best assassin in the universe.' Yami said inside her head In shock.

"For now, I think it would be a good idea to call Tear. Maybe she can help us in your case a bit." Mikado said with a sigh.

"Follow me." Mikado said once more.

Draco shrugged and started to follow Mikado. He didn't know who she was and why he was taking him to her, but he didn't ask any questions.

**And that is the end of chapter 4. I know its short, but I have loads of things to do. Before we close this chapter up I would like to say that I have now bought a PS4. My new PSN name is Madern13. If you don't find me with a capital M then try a small m. If you have Advance Warfare, FIFA 15, or GTA 5 (Which I have lended to a friend to play for a small while) then send me an invite and a friend request. If you have any good ideas that you guys want to share with me, then send me a PM or just write it down in the reviews. Until next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter five of my story. Sorry for not updating any sooner, but my teachers thought we were freaking robots and tossed us a mountain full of homework. They even wanted us to finish drawings like, every two days. I mean, I know my exams are closing in, but that was just too much. Also, in my version, Tear is not leaving with Mikado. She has her own house with her small little biology table. Anyway, on with chapter five.**

**Chapter 5: Meeting the salvation of the problem.**

Draco was walking behind Mikado and they were doing to meet someone named Tear. Draco didn't know why he was going there, but his was a tad curious. They stopped walking at a small apartment building.

"Here we are." Mikado said. Draco said nothing once more.

Mikado proceeded to the door and rang the doorbell for room 227. They heard a buzzing noise and pushed the door open. They went up a couple of stairs and came up to room 227.

Mikado gave two knocks on the door and waited. She heard the knob turn and the door opened. Tear looked at Mikado with a smile.

"Mikado! How are you? Tear said with a happy smile.

"I'm doing good Tear. What about you?" Mikado asked with a smile herself.

"I'm doing good as well. Why didn't you tell me that you were coming? I would have made some tea." Tear said.

"Actually, this was a last second decision. I need your help with something." Mikado said.

"What exactly is it?" Tear asked.

She then noticed Draco standing behind Mikado.

"Mikado, who is that?" Tear asked.

"That's the favor I need. Do you maybe recognize this person?" Mikado asked.

"No, I never saw this person. Why are you asking?" Tear asked with a confused look.

"Because he has the same ability to transform his body parts into anything he wants. He's just like Yami and Mea." Mikado said.

Tear's eyes widened.

"But how is that possible?! The organization that I worked for only helped me to create Yami and later on, Mea and Nemesis!" Tear said in shock.

"Maybe they created him as well behind your back." Mikado said.

"Maybe, but I would have been something that I was aware off at the time." Tear said.

Mikado looked at Draco and approached him.

"You came through a portal when I found you. Where were you before you came here?" Mikado asked.

Draco raised his head a little and looked at Mikado in the eyes. He gave a silent sigh.

"I was on a street." Draco said.

"On which planet were you? And what city?" Mikado asked once more.

Draco stayed silent. He didn't know if he should answer or not.

"Please tell us! This is very important!" Mikado raised her voice a little.

Draco was still looking at her in the eyes, not even blinking. He sighed once more.

"Planet Earth. New York City of America." Draco finally answered.

Mikado's and Tears eyes widened at the answer.

"A-Are you sure?" Mikado asked with shock.

Draco nodded, bored.

"I… I can't believe it." Tear said.

"You're from the same world as us! What is happening over at America?!" Mikado asked once more.

Draco looked at the floor. He then shook his head.

"What does that mean?" Tear asked.

"I think he's telling us that he doesn't want to answer that just yet. I'm I correct?" Mikado asked Draco.

Draco nodded.

Mikado seemed satisfied with the information she just gathered. She nodded and stepped away from Draco.

"Tear, do you think we can search to what is happening to America?" Mikado asked.

Tear nodded and went to her laptop. She typed on Google 'America' and pressed search. She pressed the first search result and read the article. She raised her brow in confusion.

"Um, Mikado I searched America and I don't see anything that terrible happening to the country." Tear said.

"Are you sure?" Mikado said as she looked at the screen. Once she saw that Tear was telling the truth she turned her attention to Draco.

"I think there's something you're not telling us." Mikado said with her arms crossed.

Draco looked at Mikado with his normal look. He heard of their conversation, but quickly lost interest.

"Mikado, do you think that he's maybe… From another dimension?" Tear asked.

Mikado stayed silent for a few moments.

"That is also a possibility." Mikado said.

"Well, since you're here would you like some tea?" Tear asked.

"Yes, thank you Tear." Mikado said with a smile.

"What about you? Would you like some tea as well? And I don't think that we have introduced yet. My name is Tearju Lanatique. And you are?" Tear asked nicely.

"His name for now is The Prototype. He'll tell us his real name sometime in the future." Mikado said.

Draco nodded towards Tear.

"Is that a yes for the tea?" Tear asked.

Draco nodded once more.

Tear smiled and went towards her kitchen. She put water into a kettle and waited for it to boil. She went back to Mikado and Draco.

At that moment Draco put his hands into his pockets and went opened the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mikado asked.

Draco pulled the pack of cigarettes that he bought earlier out of his pocket and showed it to Mikado.

"I already told you that that is bad for your health." Mikado said.

Draco shrugged again. How many times did he have to show her that he did not care?

He opened the door and jumped on the roof of the apartment. He sat down and put a cigarette in his mouth. He then picked up the lighter and lit the cigarette. He took a whiff and exhaled the smoke through his nose and mouth.

"Who are you?" A female voice said from behind him.

Draco turned around and saw a girl with long red hair that was in a pony-tail and she had purple eyes.

Draco stared at her. He was wondering on how she managed to get up to the roof top when there was no ladder. But these were only details, as he realized that she was not human. That long hair that went all the way down to her feet gave her away.

"Not the talkative type I see. I'll start off, my name is Mea Kurosaki." Mea said with a smile.

Draco kept staring at her silently. The atmosphere was a little uncomfortable between the two.

Mea sighed.

"I guess I'm not gonna get a name from you, aren't I?" Mea asked a rhetorical question.

Draco nodded, even though he knew that was a rhetorical question.

"Hey, can I try that?" Mea asked, pointing at the cigarette.

Draco looked at the cigarette and shrugged. He gave the cigarette to Mea. She put the cigarette in her mouth and took a small whiff. It didn't take long for her to start coughing.

Draco looked at Mea, a small hint of amusement behind his mask. After a small while, Mea stopped coughing.

"How can you handle this?!" She asked as she gave the cigarette back to Draco.

"Practice." Draco said.

"Ah, you finally talked!" Mea said with a smile.

Draco nodded and took another whiff from the cigarette.

"You know, I saw you fighting with my sister." Mea said.

Draco looked at her direction, not fully surprised.

"I'll let you off the hook this time. But just to let you know, if me and Yami-oneechan fight you, you will be in trouble." Mea said threatingly.

Draco paid no attention to her threat, as it was weak. He took the final whiff from the cigarette and tossed it to the ground. He stood up, ready to get back to Mikado. But, right behind him was Mea, ready to use her Psycho-Dive.

**And that is the end of chapter five. Again, sorry for the late update. So this is where you guys come in. What should happen in the next chapter? Should Mea use her Psycho dive and explore the darkness that dwells inside Draco or should we have a Mea vs Draco moment? Tell me in the reviews. Like I said I have a PS4 now. My PSN name is Madern13. Tell me your name in the reviews and I'll try and add you as soon as possible. Also, if you guys don't want to wait for the next chapter and want yourselves to be a little entertained, then go read my other story. It's one of my best stories that I have written so far. Go check it out, it's called 'A New Beginning For A Human.' Got to my profile and check it out. Until next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 6 of my story. Sorry for nor updating I was celebrating Easter with my family, whilst being sick at the same time. It's a fantastic combo; you guys should try it out. Speaking of Easter, happy Easter to those who celebrate! Despite the fact Easter ended about 2-3 week ago. But enough about that, let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 6: Still, not off to a good start.**

Mea stood up and was ready to use her Psycho-dive on Draco. Before the tip of her ponytail could connect to the back of his head, Draco suddenly disappeared.

Mea's eyes widened as she felt Draco behind her. Out of instinct, she transformed her hand to a blade and quickly turned around to slash Draco across the chest.

Again, Draco disappeared. Mea looked in every direction, but Draco was nowhere to be seen.

'Where is he?' Mea asked in her head.

She then heard a low growl coming again from behind her. She slowly began to turn around, but Draco grabbed her by her throat and began to choke her. She was starting to gag really badly, as she also felt her eyes going to the back of her head.

She quickly used her blade hand and sliced off Draco's arm. She fell to her knees and began to cough violently, while holding her throat.

'The strength that came out of that arm was unbelievable. But at least I'm at an advantage over his missing arm.' Mea said in her head.

She was dead wrong. Draco closed his eyes behind his mask and focused. He re-opened his eyes and saw Mea staring in shock at his newly regenerated arm.

'That's right; I forgot that he regenerated his arm when Yami-oneechan sliced it off!' Mea mentally slapped herself for forgetting something that important.

Draco, though Mea couldn't see, widened his eyes like he was beginning to turn psycho.

He used his in-human speed to come closer to Mea. Before she could react, Draco punched her with all of his strength.

She fell off the roof and on to the road with a loud crash, creating a small hole in the road. The impact almost made her lose consciousness.

She tried to pick herself up from the floor, but found herself almost unable to do so. With great difficulty, she stood up, holding her jaw.

'Damn… I think he broke my jaw with that punch. I can't move my mouth!' Mea said inside her head, wincing in pain as she tried to move her lower jaw.

Draco landed in front of her and looked her in the eyes. Mea also looked up and saw Draco just staring at her.

"W-Well… Aren't you going to finish me?" Mea asked, but her jaw just screamed in pain.

Draco continued to stare at her, but eventually shook his head no. He turned around and started to walk back to the apartment, leaving Mea with only a broken jaw. Her face looked surprised by the fact that he spared her.

"So… He actually spared you." A female voice said from behind her.

Mea turned around and saw her sister, Yami.

"Y-Yami-onee- Ow, Ow!" She couldn't finish as her jaw began to sting with pain once more.

"It would be best if you did not speak for the moment, as your jaw might be broken. Let me take a look."

Yami approached her sister and kneeled down in front of her. She grabbed Mea by her chin and tilted in left and right two times. Mea was whimpering, but when her sister finally stopped, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, your jaw is not broken, but you might as well get some rest without talking for about two, maybe three days." Yami said in a monotone voice as she helped her sister up.

Mea could only nod at the circumstances. She watched Yami walk away. She then turned around and walked away as well.

/

/

Draco walked up the small stairs of the apartment complex and gave two knocks on room 227. Tear opened the door and smiled.

"Ah, you're back. Good timing, your tea was starting to get cold." Tear said as she let Draco in.

Draco saw Mikado sitting on the couch, watching television. He looked at the screen and saw what looked like to be a show about a witch or something?

"Next time on Magical Kyouko!" The announcer of the show shouted and began to spoil a few bits of the next episode.

Draco quickly lost interest in the TV show and sat down at the small table. He grabbed the cup of black tea and took a small sip. He didn't want to admit it, but this was actually pretty good.

"Is the tea to your liking?" Tear asked.

Draco only nodded as he continued drinking his tea, making Tear smile a little.

"I'm glad. If you need something, then don't hesitate to ask." Tear said with a smile still on her face.

Draco once more, nodded and took the final sip from his tea. He set the cup down on the table and turned his attention back at the TV.

This time, it was showing some kind of romance movie. He gave a silent groan as he hated watching these kinds of films.

"Well Tear, I think it's about time we leave. I had a good time." Mikado said with a smile as she stood up from the couch.

"I had a good time as well. Come back anytime you two." Tear said with a smile on her face as she closed the door of her apartment.

Mikado and Draco walked down the stairs of the apartment complex and walked towards Mikado's. They preferred to walk in silence.

After a couple of minutes of walking in silence, Mikado said something.

"I saw you outside fighting with Mea. But, it's a good thing that you didn't kill her. She might be useful to us in the future." Mikado said.

Draco stared at her, but said nothing. He just shrugged and let the conversation slide.

Once they arrived at the house, Mikado pulled out a key and. She put the key into the key hold and turned it to the right.

The door opened and both of them entered the house, Draco closing it as he entered.

"Oshizu-chan, are you home?!" Mikado shouted to see if Oshizu was home.

"Yes Mikado-sensei, I'm here! I'm just changing into something more comfortable!" They heard Oshizu say from upstairs.

She quickly came down the stairs and looked at the two of them.

"So what did you guys do at Tear-sensei's house?" Oshizu asked.

"Nothing much, just went to drink a cup of tea. We also learned that Draco may be from another dimension." Mikado said as she sat on her couch.

Oshizu's eyes widened.

"I-Is that even possible?" Oshizu asked.

"It might be. But that is just a theory for now." Mikado said without looking at Oshizu.

Oshizu looked at Draco with a surprised face. Draco paid no attention to her and just stared the ceiling.

"*Yawn* Well, I think it's about time that we call it a day. Goodnight everyone." Mikado said as she stood up from the chair and went upstairs, Oshizu doing the same thing.

Draco was now in the living room, alone. He wasn't tired, so he decided to go for a night walk.

He walked to the door and slowly opened it, as to not make much noise. He closed the door as quiet as he could possibly can and walked in the street.

He jumped to the roof of the house and began jumping from roof to roof. He landed on an apartment (more specifically Haruna's apartment). He sat on the stone roof with his legs crossed and looked up at the sky.

"Why are you here?" A female voice said from behind him.

Draco turned around and was met with Yami, who was staring at him with a glare.

Draco glared at her as well, but then turned his gaze back at the sky.

"You know, you should start to talk more if you want to have our trust." Yami said with her usual stoic face.

Draco snapped his head towards her and glared at her.

"I don't need your trust." Draco said.

"But what if you do need out trust?" Yami said.

"Please, I faced enemies that would be able to take you down with one swipe of an arm." Draco said, surprising himself as it has been a while since he spoke for that long.

"You could train me." Yami said.

Draco looked at her in disbelief. Has she really just asked that?

"I know, it sounds crazy considering the fact that we did not start off in the best of terms. But I ask you to forget about what happened earlier." Yami pleaded.

Draco kept staring at her. Sure, she had potential, but if he were to train her, the training that he'll be giving her will be… extreme. It has a high chance of killing her, if she isn't cautions and strong willed. In the end, Draco sighed.

"Alright. I'll give you this one chance at proving yourself to me. If you do prove that you're strong, then I'll train you." Draco said.

Yami gave off one of her rare smiled and thanked Draco.

"Is it possible that you could train my younger sister, Mea?" Yami asked.

Draco sighed once more and nodded.

Satisfied with the answers she got, Yami spread her white wings and flew away from the roof.

Draco yawned and stood up as well. It was about time he headed back home as well. He kneeled down and jumped from the roof of the apartment. He glided in the air and without much trouble, he arrived home.

He remembered Mikado hiding a key under her mat, so it was the first place he checked. After grabbing the key, he putted it in the keyhole and twisted it to the right. He pushed the door open as quietly as he could.

He closed the door and headed up the stairs towards the guest room. He entered his room and closed the door, locking it as well.

He always locked the doors of the temporary houses that he stayed in, because of Infected and Blackwatch soldiers. So, it sort of became a habit to him, despite knowing now that there isn't any infected or Blackwatch soldiers.

He closed his eyes and tried to think about a comfortable attire to sleep. He changed into a sleeveless shirt and a pair of boxers.

He pulled back the mattress and laid down on the bed, sleep consuming him in a matter of seconds.

**And that is the end of chapter 6. What do you guys think? As you can already see, the story had changed a little bit. Also, don't expect weekly updates on this story, as it is only a side story. I'm trying to work out what to do in my other story, so this story is a distraction for me to think ideas. Speaking of ideas, if you want to suggest me any ideas then feel free. Until next time.**


	7. Raed and see!

**Sup guys? I know that I'm two days late, but Merry Christmas! Now, the reason that I'm posting this is because I gave a bit of thought on this story. Now, what I have decided is I'm going to leave this story here like it is and never update it again. But, in maybe a few months I'll post another story here. The story won't have an OC, it will be a normal (Not really normal) To Love Ru story. This will be the summary of the new story.**

_**Rito was walking to his dad's workshop to give him his usual supplies of manga. As he was walking, he was abducted by unknown aliens. He was sent to their planet, where he was tortured by them. Once managing to return to Earth, he has been changed both emotionally and physically. Can the others change him back? Or will they never see their friend smile again?**_

**So, what did you guys think? The summary might not need change, but we'll see. So until next time, I'll see you when you're older, don't go changing! **__


End file.
